


Sweet Dreams

by Lupy180



Category: The Originals (TV), The Vampire Diaries (TV)
Genre: Dream Sex, Dubious Consent, F/M, Not Suitable/Safe For Work, Smut, Supernatural Elements
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-05
Updated: 2018-12-05
Packaged: 2019-09-12 09:34:56
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 312
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16870522
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lupy180/pseuds/Lupy180
Summary: Imagine waking up from a dream about Klaus only to find him standing there watching you with a smirk on his face because he knows what he’s done to you





	Sweet Dreams

**Author's Note:**

> Warnings: smut, Klaus manipulating reader in her sleep, dub-con

You never looked at Klaus in such a way before. Maybe it was because you knew just how manipulative the hybrid could be. That was how you ended up beneath the blonde hair blue eyed monster. Even though you knew who he was and what he did, you just couldn’t resist his charm any longer. You needed to feel his touch, his lips on top of yours, and everything else he had to offer you. You needed it all. So that was exactly what he was doing. 

He pulled off his white shirt and looked down at you with that famous smile of his. You were quick to pull down your panties and lift up the bottom of your nightgown so you could offer yourself to Klaus. He unbuckled his belt and pulled them down to his knees. That was all he needed to let his erection spring free. 

Everything haened so fast and before you knew it, he was wrapping your legs around his waist and digging his erection inside of you. You arched your back and moaned as he rocked his hips to get further inside you. 

You jumped wide awake with your heart pounding fast and your chest rising and falling. Your body felt like it was on fire and you could feel a little dampness in your panties from your dream. 

You turned to see Klaus leaning against the door frame with a big smirk on his face. 

“Good morning Love. You have sweet dreams?” Klaus asked, keeping his ridiculous smirk of satisfaction on. 

That was when you realized that Klaus had got into your head and that was why you had such a wild dream about him. 

You rolled your eyes and leaned back on your pillow. You knew Klaus was far done with you and you could only imagine what else he had planned for you.


End file.
